And So It Goes
by Shenhui
Summary: Sometimes we crave for things that are beyond our reach... raixfuuxtok R&R... Re-written... DISCLAIMER: Does not own FoR..


A

**A.N.: This is my third one-shot of FoR… I hope you would also like this one… Just read till the end…-winks- You know how I love twists…-smiles angelically-.**

**Oh and this is an AU fic kind of… so do forgive me for the OOCness of the characters…**

**I re-typed this… I saw too many typographical and grammatical errors… though I don't think I've managed to check all… -sheepish grin-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FoR and any of its characters…**

_**(italics and bold letters)-text messages and note**_

**And So It Goes…**

-Phone message alert to the tune of Zutto Kimi No Soba De _(FoR 2__nd__ ending theme)_-

Fuuko reached for her phone while still typing. She smiled a little when she read the message.

_**It just occurred to me… a month from now it would be your birthday.**_

She looked at her computer calendar and lo and behold… _'He's right.'_ She thought as she punched in her reply.

_**Hey! How are you doing? Ü It's so nice of you to remind me that I'll be a year older a month from now…**_

She smiled again when she recalled how they became friends. Her musings were disturbed when her phone rang again.

_**It just crossed my mind, that's all. Ü What are you doing right now by the way?**_

Fuuko raised one eyebrow then smiled a little.

_**I'm just working on some last requirements our professors gave us.**_

It was a while before her phone rang again…

_**Then I shouldn't bother you now. It was really nice talking to you again...Fuuko-san.**_

Fuuko smiled a small sad smile before she replied.

_**Yes it was really nice talking to you again. And for the record I never considered you to be a bother Raiha-kun. Oyasumi.**_

She then gave her phone one last look before she continued on with her work.

_-One month later-_

Fuuko was rushing to get ready when her door bell rung.

"I'll be right there." She shouted. "He's 15 minutes early." She said to herself as she rushed to open the door. "You're ear—"She stopped in mid sentence when she saw it was not who she expected it to be.

"Is this where Ms. Kirisawa, Fuuko live?" The man in a red hat and uniform asked.

"Yes, I am she. What can I do for you?" Fuuko asked.

The man gave her a white bear with purple ribbon around its neck and a bouquet of purple irises surrounded by lavender freesia, purple asters, and other soft accents. The man made her sign some papers and left.

She was a bit fazed when she closed the door. Looking at the bear and the bouquet at her hand she smiled a little when she read a small message attached to the bouquet.

_**Happy Birthday, Fuuko—Your Prince.**_

She placed the bear on her couch and arranged the flowers on a vase and placed it on her center table. She was so busy arranging the flowers that she jumped a bit when a voice had spoken up.

"Whom are those from?"

She whirled to face the man behind the voice and scowled a little. "Mi-chan! You shouldn't do that."

Tokiya stared at her coldly and glared at the flowers and the bear.

Fuuko just raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "They're from a friend." She said as she finished arranging the flowers. She gasped when she was suddenly pulled against a hard chest and was twirled around. Protests died on her lips when Tokiya kissed her—hard.

"You're mine." He muttered when the kiss ended, smirking when he saw Fuuko's flushed face and swollen lips. He let her go and went towards the door.

Fuuko after a moment of being dazed felt something in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw a very simple yet beautiful diamond ring on right ring her finger. Her eyes directly flew towards the waiting Tokiya on her door who was intently looking at her. She again looked at the ring on her finger and smiled a very happy smile. With tears being held back glazing her eyes she walked over towards Tokiya and held her right hand up.

Tokiya wordlessly reached for Fuuko's hand and grasped it tightly. He released the breath he wasn't even aware he's holding and smiled a little when he heard Fuuko muttered a soft 'Yes.'

The two silently went inside Tokiya's car. But before Tokiya started the car, he leaned towards Fuuko and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you." Tokiya said as the kiss ended. Fuuko just nodded and caressed Tokiya's face.

They drove off to where Recca and the rest are. Tokiya smirked a little, they've planned a little surprise for Fuuko's birthday, but they would be the one who's going to get a surprise of their lives.

A shadow was looking as the car drove away. He had a small sad smile as he continued to look at the now gone car.

'_At least you're happy…Fuuko-chan'._ He thought and he turned his back and walked away to what he hopes would be a better life for him.

**A.N.: Well… sorry… It's kind of crappy and just a few ramblings… But I hope you'll like it…-crosses fingers- And as you've noticed the title has nothing to do with the story… I just feel like using it…lolz…**

**Do leave me ****reviews**** please and I'll be a good girl by posting a multi-chaptered ToFuu fic that is some kind of a continuation of UNEXPECTED and NOT ALONE…-angelic smile-**

**Do make my week minna-san…****Reviews will be highly appreciated****…good or bad…**

**Ja.**


End file.
